


Following

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, namsong - Freeform, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 南太铉是一个model，而宋闵浩是他的……迷弟。一个追随他去了巴黎的幸运的迷弟。





	Following

**Author's Note:**

> 因为上周六Dior再次来华开秀，就想写一个与男装有关的故事，而且一直想写model南。本来打算写很短，没想到变得这么长，这篇读起来挺舒服……。  
> 祝愿我没有拼写错误。

I'm your biggest fan.  
I'll follow you until you love me.  
  
★  
飞机稳稳地降落在停机坪、机内安全着陆广播响起后，宋闵浩迫不及待地打开大腿上的背包，寻找手机，长摁电源键。再等几十秒，开机，搜寻到信号，他打开twitter，给ID为“EatLemon”的用户传送私信。  
“嗨，我到达戴高乐机场了，你呢？”  
解开安全带，站在走道上等待下机。而在他走出登机桥，过了海关，再到行李传送带等待十几分钟、取到自己的行李后，对方还是没有回复。  
他看了看机场显示屏上显示的时间，顺便调整手表的时间，1:35 AM。  
噢，这可不太好，宋闵浩心想。听说凌晨的巴黎挺不安全，而那位约定了来接机的EatLemon……似乎打算放他鸽子。  
“叮叮”，EatLemon大概是到了吧。宋闵浩打开私信界面。  
“真的很抱歉，今晚突然要加班，工作刚结束。现在我可以赶去戴高乐，不过需要一段时间，你或许要等等。”  
虽然不算太了解EatLemon，但对方工作的地点大概是市中心？虽然不了解巴黎的地理状况，但市中心离机场应该很远？等对方赶到机场也要很晚了，再送宋闵浩去酒店，然后回到自己的住所，岂不是要天亮了吗？  
如此耽误别人可不好，况且宋闵浩自己也没有耐心继续静坐在机场——国际航班把他弄得够累了，于是他回复：  
“不，我自己乘坐的士去酒店就可以了，你还是早点休息吧。”  
他拉着行李往机场外走，半分钟后收到EatLemon再次传来的讯息：  
“好的，我们明天秀场外见。真的很抱歉！请多注意安全！”  
宋闵浩拦了一辆的士，报上酒店的地址后，就安静地在后座亮着手机屏幕、不断刷新twitter。  
EatLemon没有更新，看来他确实挺忙的。  
宋闵浩没什么事干，而且挺累的，于是就在车上小憩。等到的士到达了酒店，他办理好入住手续、躺平在床上时，又重新拿起手机刷新twitter。EatLemon仍旧未更新，大概是睡了。自己也该睡了，明天还要早起，宋闵浩想。于是他草草地洗了个澡，头刚陷进枕头里睡意就立刻袭来。  
  
  
EatLemon只是网友而已，但是，是非常厉害的网友，似乎是在时尚界里工作，在三大男装周期间总能奉上独家照片，后台照和男模私下照片居多，小型男装周也不落下。有时还奉上一些热门男模的独家采访——非常轻松惬意的那种，仿佛在与朋友聊天一般。掌握着大量独家资源，因此获得了不少关注量，EatLemon算是圈内的一个热门博主，而他的真实身份，并没有人知道。  
宋闵浩一开始踏入“爱好男模圈”时就关注了EatLemon，然后一直默默看着对方频繁地更新，同时在心里惊叹——“总能自己弄来这些资源，真是厉害”。  
可令宋闵浩十分疑惑的是，EatLemon从来没有更新过与他喜欢的那位男模相关的消息。  
这不太合理，同为韩国人的那位模特，虽出道时间不算太长，但名字已处在MDC的TOP 50榜单前列；经常能在男装周的秀场图、后台照和街拍中看到他的身影；人气并不低，女生们在网络上亲切地称呼他为“坨”——“噢，坨真可爱”“坨还能够这么欲”“坨的台步越来越棒了耶”。  
于是，某日，宋闵浩也不知自己哪来的勇气，在twitter上用英文给EatLemon传送了条私信：  
“嗨，那个，不好意思，想知道为什么EatLemon总是没有关于南太铉——呃，就是那位韩国男模——的消息……是因为和他不熟吗，还是他很……难以接近？”  
传送后，他立刻后悔，呃，自己都问了什么问题，太过于冒昧。EatLemon博主有他自己的原因，或许还是敏感的，而宋闵浩没事去点燃导火索干什么呢？  
真不妙，并没有撤回功能。  
在尴尬与不安中熬过八个小时，无论如何，他还是收到了回复。紧张地打开：  
“噢，坨呀。不不不，他一点都不'难以接近'——虽然看上去是。他可是个超可爱的人。”  
“超可爱的人”吗？……  
宋闵浩还未来得及回复，EatLemon又传来讯息——看来对方正在线上：  
“至于我这儿为什么很少有他的相关消息，是他自己的特殊原因，不是我的。反正他人真的挺不错就是啦，哈哈哈哈哈。”  
宋闵浩回了个“好吧”。  
“你喜欢他吗？”EatLemon问。  
“是的。”  
“很喜欢吗？”  
“很喜欢，会一直默默关注和支持的。”  
“噢，我会帮你转告他的，他知道后一定会很开心 : ) ”  
“谢谢，太棒了 ^ ^ ”  
  
  
知道自己喜欢的人其实“挺不错的”，他还挺欣喜，并多了一分期待（虽然他也不知道自己期待什么）。而且，自己喜欢的博主EatLemon，似乎人也“挺不错的”，这挺好。  
宋闵浩与EatLemon的第一次简短交谈就这么结束。他并不打算每天缠着对方询问关于他喜欢的南太铉的消息——这么做听起来很不好，只需每天默默刷新twitter和tumblr等着EatLemon更新，再去各网站看看南太铉的新图就好。  
  
坦白说，他不能确定自己是对整个男模圈狂热，还是只对南太铉一个人。  
时间要往前推一些。2014年的4月中旬，宋闵浩与朋友一同去上海旅行。在田子坊闲逛时，有人拍了拍他的肩，用稍微带着韩国口音的英语问能不能帮他拍张照。宋闵浩当然没拒绝。在拍摄完成后，收下对方的谢意又继续闲逛。  
下旬，他回到首尔，被妹妹拉出来一起购物。  
“啊，他越来越帅了呀。”宋丹雅在旁边一边刷着instagram一边感叹。  
“喜欢的男孩吗？”宋闵浩问。  
“不是，是喜欢的一个男模，也是韩国人。起点挺高的，首秀就是Dior Homme。前几天Dior Homme在上海的show，他也有去参加。”宋丹雅将手机递给宋闵浩，“喏，这是他前几天在上海拍的照片，我说得没错，很帅，对吧？”  
宋闵浩接过手机，认真盯着屏幕——他对男模没兴趣，只是顺从妹妹而已。  
“呃，他叫什么名字？”  
“南太铉。怎么？哥感兴趣吗？”  
“不是……这张照片是我拍的。”  
后来，他的确对南太铉也产生了兴趣。闲着没事在各大搜索引擎的输入框中输下“南太铉”，开始关注起时尚网站——只为了捕捉南太铉的动态，到现在变得和追星的粉丝一般，男装周期间在twitter和tumblr刷屏——大多与南太铉有关。  
宋闵浩想，自己对南太铉的狂热似乎来得莫名其妙、没有根据，好像就是某时某刻突然被激发的本能反应。他尝试寻找自己喜欢南太铉的原因，可以列举一些：英俊而长相具有极高辨识度，可塑性好，同为韩国人于是对他会有一丝偏爱，私下穿搭非常酷且个人风格强烈。  
但是还有一个很重要的。  
在不认识他之前，他就遇见了他。  
缘分，缘分很重要，宋闵浩想。  
虽然不知道这样的缘分有什么作用。  
  
  
EatLemon在最近的更新里提及了宋闵浩，还带了一段视频。  
“一条来自 @namtaehyun 的视频讯息!!!!!@hugeboy1993 这是给你的!!!!! <3 "  
就好像获得参加粉丝见面会资格的粉丝一般，宋闵浩先是迷茫、脑内一片空白，然后尖叫、跑圈，最后紧张、期待而颤抖着点开了视频。  
画质不是非常高，看起来是用前置摄像头录的。  
噢，天，视频里的人真是南太铉，他最喜欢的人，呃，不，这么说太肉麻了，好吧，最喜欢的一位男模。旁边的人同样是一位男模，Timur Simakov。他们两人行走在街道上。  
“嗨，这里是南太铉，我和Timur正在安特卫普的街道上行走。听说有一位男粉丝，叫做Mino的韩国男粉丝，很喜欢我……”前半段使用英语，接下来的部分则使用韩语，“……噢，真的很感谢，居然会有男粉丝'很喜欢'我，让我吓了一跳！EatLemon说你居住在首尔，真巧，有时候我也会回去，说不定哪天我们会偶遇呢，我很期待的——这绝对不是客套，是真心话。总之，谢谢你喜欢我。Mino……或许应该称作，Huge Boy？”  
宋闵浩的脸上居然泛起了羞涩的粉红，仿佛收到了告白的少女。  
“说不定哪天我们会偶遇呢，我很期待……”  
噢，我也很期待，宋闵浩想。  
“谢谢你喜欢我……”  
对，你知道的，我很喜欢你，宋闵浩想。  
“Mino……或许应该称作，Huge Boy？”  
自己的昵称被喜欢的人呼唤，天哪，这……大概需要去冷静一会儿，宋闵浩想。  
心情不容易地终于归于平静，宋闵浩打开twitter，给EatLemon传送私信：  
“太感谢你了！我惊喜得有些不知所措……这份礼物来得太突然了！真的非常非常非常感谢你，噢，应该是我爱你，EatLemon！”  
对方很快就发来了回复：  
“'我爱你，EatLemon'，这话被南太铉知道了，他可不会开心呢 :( 他一定会抱怨我抢走了他的粉丝。”  
“呃……我……就是很感谢你对了！抱歉，现在开心得手足无措、逻辑混乱。”  
“哈哈，好吧，不逗你玩了，开心就好 :)”  
过了几秒，EatLemon又传来讯息：  
“可以问问你的生日是什么时候吗？”  
“3月30日。”  
“噢，两个月后吗？好的:)”  
宋闵浩没想过EatLemon为何询问自己的生日，他正处于兴奋巅峰，关于南太铉的想法占满了他的大脑，没办法分一点儿给EatLemon。  
两个月后，3月30日的零点钟声响起，收到了一份来自EatLemon的礼物。不是一份视频，而是音频。  
南太铉写了一首歌给宋闵浩，并弹唱了出来。在末尾还用软软的声音说：“生日快乐，Huge Boy。”  
宋闵浩心想，自己一定是全世界最幸福的粉丝。  
  
他开启了自己与EatLemon的第三次对话。  
“我真的太爱你了……EatLemon……当然也太爱南太铉了……谢谢你们。”  
EatLemon的回复还是非常迅速：  
“'太爱南太铉了'，这话我可绝对不让他知道——不然他会骄傲的。嗨，话说，过几天Dior Homme在中国广州的show，我这儿有邀请函，你要去吗？偷偷透露一下，男模们都住在W酒店。当然，你的南太铉也是 :P ”  
“你的南太铉”……宋闵浩回复：  
“呃，他可不是我的，你的形容让我太不好意思了……这个邀请来太突然了，我没法请假，过几天的课都排好了。而且，签证……”  
“噢，那真是太可惜了 :( 他说，如果你去的话，想和你见个面。”  
“南太铉说的吗？”  
“对。”  
“ :(……真的太可惜了。”  
第三次对话到此结束。  
只是错过了一次会面而已，但心里十分难受。  
算了吧，不要去想这件事，不要去想南太铉，宋闵浩对自己说。  
  
几日后，Dior Homme在广州大剧院举办的show开幕。宋闵浩看着Kris Van Assche（注①），还有男模们——当然包括南太铉——在社交网络上关于show的刷屏，心里有点儿难过。  
而EatLemon也在广州，也住在W酒店。  
要是自己也在广州就好了，说不定就能与南太铉碰面，还有EatLemon——最近越来越喜欢他了。宋闵浩在地图上连接“首尔”与“广州”两点，丢下笔，苦恼地想。  
  
一个多月后，是南太铉的生日。宋闵浩原本想拜托EatLemon帮助自己传达对南太铉的生日祝福，但心想一直打扰别人也不好，毕竟自己只是一个普通的粉丝。于是，他只是在twitter上发了一条“Hey...Happy Birthday :) @namtaehyun ”。当然，南太铉一般是不会一条条回富大量的粉丝发来的tweets的，宋闵浩纯粹是寻求个自我满足而已。当晚，EatLemon更新，短短的两个单词，加上一个表情——“Thank you :)”。大家都在猜测EatLemon是对谁致谢，宋闵浩也在猜，却怎么也想不通。  
两个月后，伦敦、米兰、巴黎男装周陆续开幕。宋闵浩仍旧每日盯着屏幕关注南太铉的动态。这次他的成绩很不错，走了J.W.Anderson、Burberry、Jil Sander、Neil Barrett、Prada、Gucci、Raf Simons、DVN、Dior Homme……还走了几个开场和闭场，仔细统计下来，算是秀霸了。宋闵浩在twitter上发了一条“Congrats :) @namtaehyun ”，南太铉当然也没有回复。而EatLemon当天再次莫名其妙地发了一条“Thanks... :) xx ”。  
男装周落幕后，要等待六个月，下一次男装周才到来。这段漫长的时间，宋闵浩仍旧做一个粉丝经常做的，刷新、搜图、存图——硬盘里喜欢的人的照片越来越多，似乎可以一定程度上证明对他的感情的。Twitter、instagram、tumblr……全方位等候南太铉社交账号的更新。  
他没有再找EatLemon对话。严格来说，两个人都不算是网友，只是“他帮了我一些忙，让我离喜欢的人似乎更近”。  
他没有在首尔遇到南太铉，毕竟对方是大部分时间需要满世界飞的忙人，即使回到了首尔，偶遇的几率也很微小。  
他想，自己身为一个追随在南太铉身后的小粉丝，看着对方的事业发展得越来越好，这样也挺不错的。  
毕竟，自己也已经十分幸运了，收到对方特意发来的视频，还有他为自己写的庆生的歌。  
这样就足够了。  
  
年底。  
宋丹雅说，哥，我们明年1月底去Ibiza度假吧，首尔冷。  
宋闵浩心想，自己也没什么事，就跟着妹妹一起去好了。  
原本计划是1月23日两人直接飞往Ibiza，24日到达。但宋闵浩想起，巴黎时间1月23日，有Dior Homme AW16的发布会，他想去看看。当然，他没有邀请函，只是想在场外仰慕一下他喜欢的Kris Van Assche，顺带在场外看看男模真人而已。  
准确地说，想看看南太铉。没有意外的话，他应该会走这季的Dior Homme。  
“没有意外的话”。  
不行，最好能确定下来。  
于是他还是找到了EatLemon。  
“嗨，EatLemon，呃，是我，我又来了。”  
“嗨，你可9个月没来打扰我了呢。你说，我是该开心，还是不开心呢，Huge Boy？:(”  
“抱歉，我不太想打扰你，你挺忙的，对吧？”  
“是的，我挺忙的，所以快把你的问题交出来，让我快速解决完毕。”  
“呃，那个……南太铉会走过几天的Dior Homme吗？”  
宋闵浩紧张得咬了咬手指。原因？一，他的问题有些冒昧；二，他不希望获得一个否定答案，他想在巴黎看到——即使是一眼也好——南太铉。  
“会，南太铉会走Dior Homme。”  
“好吧，谢谢你，再一次 :) ”  
宋闵浩切换网页，查询首尔飞往巴黎的航班的时刻表。  
第二天，他订好了机票，开始收拾行李。在twitter上发了一条tweet，“23日见，巴黎 :) ”。  
晚上，他收到EatLemon传来的私信——这是EatLemon第一次主动传私信给他。  
“嗨，Huge Boy，你要来巴黎吗？”  
“对，去看Dior Homme……当然，只是在场外看看。”  
宋闵浩明明记得EatLemon并没有关注他，照理说，对方刷新不出自己要去巴黎的那条tweet的。  
“来巴黎，只是为了在场外看看？！哇……你可真是……嗯……太有钱。”  
“呃……”  
“好吧，请你说实话，是不是想看到南太铉？”  
“……”  
“嘿，说实话。”  
“是的。”  
“噢，你真的是他的死忠粉，为了见他一眼而特地跑来巴黎。要是不让你见到他，我大概良心过不去呢。”  
“？”  
“我的意思是……我保证让你见到南太铉。怎样？”  
哇，没有比这更棒的了，宋闵浩想。  
  
于是，他和EatLemon的聊天记录越积越多，在短短几天内。  
宋闵浩想给南太铉带点礼物，却不知道要带什么好，他再次找到了EatLemon。  
“我又来打扰你了:) 想给他带点礼物，却不知道要带什么。有什么建议吗？”  
“唱片如何？”  
“Nirvana的<Nevermind>？”  
“直觉告诉我，他有这张了，我建议你还是不要选择这个……Grimes的<Art Angels>如何？我猜，不是，我敢肯定，他没有这张。”  
“能够100%确定吗？噢，我好担心到时候会很尴尬。”  
“相信我，Huge Boy :)”  
宋闵浩听从EatLemon的建议，带上Grimes的<Art Angels>走上了飞往巴黎的飞机。  
EatLemon说他会来接机。宋闵浩十分激动，不仅要见到南太铉了，还能见到EatLemon——这位“伟大”而神秘的人物。  
在飞机上，他闲着没事，拿出笔和纸涂涂画画。  
凭着脑内记忆，他画了南太铉。无酸纸上的他，穿着Dior Homme AW15中的套装——Laurie Harding在秀场上穿过的那套，宋闵浩对这套印象极为深刻。脚下是滑板，手里拿着宋闵浩即将送给他的<Art Angels>，耳朵里塞着耳机，往剧院前进，一个“滑着滑板去看剧的男孩”的形象。  
  
★  
现在是3:20 PM，Dior Homme AW16的发布会结束了不久，宋闵浩正在au Tennis Club de Paris（注②）附近等候即将与他见面的EatLemon和南太铉。  
“我穿着Dior Homme。”EatLemon这样对宋闵浩说。  
他来回踱步，稍带紧张。  
看到有男模陆续走出秀场，有不少自己知道名字的，他预感到南太铉也快到来了。  
“嗨，能不能给我拍张照？”带有韩国口音的英语，和两年前在上海田子坊听到的声音一样。  
宋闵浩抬起头，噢，天，是南太铉。  
在硬盘里出现无数次的南太铉，又再次活生生的出现在他眼前，穿着极窄裤管的紧身裤，剪裁非常适合他消瘦身体的白衬衫，打着黑领带，披一件黑大衣，活脱脱一个Hedi Slimane（注③）时期的Dior Boy。  
宋闵浩接过南太铉的手机，回过神来，准备点击屏幕对焦时，响起了快门声。  
呃，前置摄像头？  
呃，10秒延时拍照？  
宋闵浩傻傻的表情被记录在南太铉的手机中。  
南太铉笑着拿回手机，看了看自己恶作剧的成果，说：“我猜你在等人？”  
“呃，是的。”宋闵浩的声音有些抖，他真的太紧张了。  
“我也在等人。”  
“噢，真巧。”  
“可以告诉我你在等待谁吗？作为交换条件，我告诉你我的。”  
“呃……”宋闵浩看了一眼南太铉，又立刻回避他的目光，“你知道的……那位EatLemon。你的呢？”  
“噢，我在等hugeboy1993，他特地跑来巴黎，说要见他喜欢的人，所以我就给他个机会吧。”  
  
在很紧张时，理解能力会下降，而南太铉这句话又绕了几个弯。所以宋闵浩耗了十几秒，才将脑内凌乱的想法整理为简洁的答案。  
EatLemon是南太铉。  
南太铉是EatLemon。  
拉过惊愕中的宋闵浩，南太铉说：“走吧，我们散散步。我现在并不太急。”  
  
“不是说穿Dior Homme的吗？”宋闵浩问。  
“这虽然不是Kris的Dior Homme，”南太铉拉了拉衣服，“但是是Hedi的Dior Homme。他们两位我都喜欢。”  
“噢，Hedi的很适合你。”  
南太铉接过唱片、宋闵浩在街角买的花，还有那幅“滑着滑板去看剧的男孩”。  
“哇，你可没说要送我一幅画。画得真不错，这也不是客套，是实话，我会一直好好留着的。还有花……你只说要送唱片。”  
“呃，那是我在飞机上画的。”宋闵浩停下脚步，翻了翻背包，“事实上，我这儿还有一份给EatLemon的礼物。”  
“噢？”  
他拿出一本蓝绿色的圆脊精装书——还未来得及包装，双手呈给南太铉。  
“玛格南图片社的《吻》，收录了四十幅以'吻'为主题的照片，我在中国买的。虽然里面的配文是中文，我和你不能看懂，但，图像的力量，我们是能感受到的，对吧？南……EatLemon？”  
——就像你的图像对我散发的力量。  
南太铉接过礼物，声音柔和地说：“对。”  
  
像血液顺着血管流淌，他们沿着街道行走，然后在街角的一家咖啡馆拉开椅子坐下，开始聊天，关于音乐、艺术、博物馆、美学，当然还有模特、男装与时尚业。有一些男模路过，比如Jesper Trip和Mats van Snippenberg，他们和南太铉打招呼。有一些街拍摄影师会拍下南太铉和宋闵浩，南太铉向他们友好地挥挥手，微笑。  
不记得坐了多久。南太铉突然打开自己的超大号手提包，搬出一个纸盒。  
是已经绝版的Lego死星，非常昂贵。  
“我不知道要送给你什么，真抱歉，于是我努力找到了它……带着它跑了半天，从Kenzo跑到Dior Homme，挺累的，所以，你一定要喜欢。拜托了。”  
宋闵浩接过礼物，说：“这实在是……太贵重了。而且，我不知道要拼多久，死星太难拼了……”  
“这样就好，你就可以一直想起我了。”  
“我会一直想起你。”  
噢，对话突然变得尴尬而暧昧。  
  
晚上八点有Hermès的发布会，南太铉要赶去秀场。  
“太可惜了，你明天就要离开，还期待明天所有工作结束后和你吃个饭，然后再回首尔。”  
“呃，我们在首尔见面也可以。”宋闵浩饮了一口摩卡。  
“你什么时候回首尔？”  
“2月8日。”  
“我2月6号就要飞去纽约，你知道的，纽约时装周……”  
“真是太可惜了。”  
“对，再一次，太可惜了。”  
后来他们交换了手机号——老实说，宋闵浩还是更喜欢在twitter上联系EatLemon。然后，一位中年男子开着黑色的机车载走了南太铉——时装周中常用的接送模特的方式，带他前往Hermès秀场。  
一个短暂的梦。  
宋闵浩拿出手机，打开twitter。  
“Thanks for everything :) xx”，带有试探性地发送。  
过了一会儿，他刷新，看到EatLemon的更新。  
“You're welcome :) xx ”  
追随者们再次猜测EatLemon的这条奇怪的tweet是给谁的。  
宋闵浩不需要猜测了，他也弄懂了EatLemon以前那些无根据的tweets都是想要发送给谁的。  
他知道，都是给他的。  
他抱着装有巨大的死星的包装盒，无目的地在巴黎行走，纸盒上还残余着南太铉携带的肉桂味。  
这是他的味道，宋闵浩想。  
  
★  
他们还是没有在首尔见面，毕竟两个人都忙，南太铉忙着工作，宋闵浩忙着即将毕业，两人只能通过互联网频繁地联系对方。  
3月底，南太铉说：“我4月23日在香港，Dior Homme照例在中国的show。有一份邀请函——香港的邀请函比巴黎的更容易拿到，你需要吗？我想我们很久没见面了。”  
宋闵浩查看日历，4月23日是周六，“可以的”，他说。  
“好的，我等着你。”  
在宋闵浩准备挂掉电话时，对方又补了一句：“噢，明天是你的生日，生日快乐。我没来得及写歌，最近太忙了，所以就翻唱了一首别人的。”  
宋闵浩问，什么时候可以听到。  
“可以延迟送出礼物吗？在香港时再给你。”  
“噢，好的。”  
  
4月23日。  
飞往香港的航班居然延误了。宋闵浩到达新界的邵氏影城时，晚上九点半开始的show早已经结束，进入到after party时间。  
他讨厌自己为什么没有选择更早的航班，或者前一天就来到香港。  
还好邀请函还有效，他可以参加after party。  
他急于寻找南太铉，可是人太多了，有点困难。南太铉也没回讯息，估计是开了静音或场内太吵。  
最后当然还是找着了南太铉，他在与Kris Van Assche合影，拿着香槟与Kris再聊了几句，然后看到了宋闵浩，和Kris道别，走向宋闵浩。  
“嗨，航班延误了，抱歉……”宋闵浩一开口即是满满的歉意。  
“唔，”南太铉放下手中的香槟，揽过宋闵浩，“这里太吵了，我们出去，反正我要到了和Kris的合影——再一次！或者说，Mino你也想和他合影吗？唔？”  
南太铉大概是喝多了点，宋闵说：“不用了，呃。”然后拉着他离开。  
深夜的将军澳环保大道有点儿阴森，没走几步他们决定拦下的士离开此处。  
“你住哪儿？”宋闵浩问。  
“四季。”  
“噢，正巧，我今晚也住那儿。”  
的士往中西区驶去。  
  
“你来迟了。”  
“抱歉，航班延误……”  
“不需要抱歉，没什么值得抱歉的。也只是一次十分钟的show而已。”  
“噢，不，我认为它对我很重要……”  
“没事的，还有下次。”  
宋闵浩心想，真的会有下次吗？Dior Homme从2013年到2016年，北京、上海、广州、香港，秀场从北往南一点点转移，明年还能怎样南移呢？  
南太铉在黑暗中拉过宋闵浩的手，将自己骨节分明的手覆在上面，似乎想要扣住，最后却又没有，他只是将它覆在宋闵浩的手掌上。  
“我和你的手，挺合适的。”他说。  
南太铉这两天很忙，跑去Kris那儿做最后成衣的调整、彩排、化妆、走秀、after party，还要打理EatLemon这个博客，他很累，于是轻靠身旁的人，入睡。  
宋闵浩猜不懂南太铉的意思，却也无抗拒地让他的手的重量搭在自己的手上，还有，容许了他的头靠在自己肩上。  
  
“嗨，我们到了，该醒一醒了。”宋闵浩拍着南太铉的背部，说。  
他们下车，走进四季酒店时发现已经午夜了。  
“这样的时间可不适合聊天，还是先回去休息吧。”  
走进电梯间，宋闵浩问南太铉的房间在几层，南太铉从口袋里掏出房卡，递给宋闵浩。  
“好巧，我就正好你楼下。”宋闵浩说。  
“是吗，真巧，那还是我送你回去吧。”  
“嗯。”  
“明天回去？”  
“对，六点飞往首尔的航班。”  
“我也在那趟航班上，或许，我们会邻座？”  
“大概吧，希望是。”  
电梯不需多久便到达宋闵浩所在的楼层，南太铉跟在宋闵浩身后，朝他的房间走去。  
“到了。”宋闵浩说。  
“嗯。”  
“明天见吧，还有不少时间，我和你可以待在一块儿。”  
“好的，晚安。”  
“晚安。”  
南太铉转身走向电梯，宋闵浩走进自己的房间。  
  
他的房间正好在他的房间上面，这样的位置挺微妙的，让宋闵浩试图通过一些从天花板传来的声音猜测南太铉在干什么。  
是四季酒店的建材太好了么，一个小时过去，宋闵浩听不到任何声响，失望极了。  
他站立在床上，做出一个奇怪而无意义的动作——尽力去触摸天花板，好像这样就能捕捉到从楼上传来的什么信息一样。  
然后手机铃声响起，“EatLemon”——宋闵浩更喜欢他的这个身份，于是就给南太铉这样的备注。  
“嗨。”宋闵浩紧张地说，仿佛他刚才的行为被人发现了一般。  
“嗨。”  
“呃，还没睡吗？”  
“没睡，正侧躺在地上。”  
南太铉的声音柔而弱，让宋闵浩误以为他生病了：“生病了么？”  
“不是……只是想你了。所以就躺在地毯上，好像能听到从楼下发出的声响一样。”  
宋闵浩没回话，准确地说，突然不知道该说什么。  
然后南太铉再次开口：“只是隔着不算厚的天花板，我就开始想你了。  
“所以，一直以来的几千公里的距离，我到底是怎么忍受过来的呢？  
“你的身高，好像和我挺合适的；你的性格，好像和我挺合适的；你的手，好像和我挺合适的……总之，你和我挺合适的。  
“天，我不想继续说下去了。我又更加想念你了。”  
  
电话那头安静了一会儿，接着南太铉挂断。  
宋闵浩认为，比起呆坐在房间里去想念楼上的人，起身行动去寻找他似乎是更好的选择。  
于是，他不顾自己傻乎乎地只穿着睡衣和拖鞋，立刻打开房门，奔向电梯。  
真不妙，电梯全部下行，没有一个上行的。  
他真怕在等待的这段时间里，南太铉会溜到哪儿去，所以他决定走安全通道。  
当他转身走向楼梯间的那一刻，电梯突然到达。  
“宋闵浩。”软而柔的声音从电梯间传来，肯定是南太铉。  
——这是南太铉第一次叫宋闵浩的全名。  
宋闵浩回头，看到穿着暗灰色睡衣的南太铉一步步朝他走来。南太铉拉起宋闵浩衬衫的袖子，朝他的房间走去，宋闵浩跟在后面。  
“我们一直没有时间好好说话。”到达房门前，南太铉说。  
“对，距离没法改变。”  
“现在我们的距离很短。”  
“所以，我们要来一场彻夜谈话吗？”  
“噢，不，别，至少不是现在。”南太铉挨近宋闵浩，手探进他的衬衫，“我们应该进房间里，然后先到床上去，解决一些事情，用高效率的方式。”  
如博尔赫斯的诗句一般，“你的脊背容忍了我的手，慢条斯理的抚摸”，宋闵浩山脊般的脊背，容忍了南太铉拂过的微风般的柔缓的抚摸。  
可现在不是容忍欲望的好时刻，他听从南太铉的，打开了房门。  
  
绝对会是一次最美妙的回忆，舒畅与温暖。  
没有任何下流低俗的话语来催情，南太铉也无需要求宋闵浩调整速度与力度，即使是细微的呻吟与低沉的喘息听起来也不会让人觉得过于淫秽而反感，反而更像是在谱写一曲蜜桃色的让人愉悦的情色的乐章，而非色情的。  
没有疯狂的进攻，共同追求的都是双方的舒适。没有任何尴尬与不适，全都十分自然。  
他们百分百合适。  
  
高潮后，南太铉小睡了一会儿。醒来时，他翻了个身，看到宋闵浩闭着眼，大概睡着了，两人共同分享被窝里适宜的温度。  
他拿过自己带来的、欲望冲击头脑时被丢在地毯上的手机，打开twitter，账号是EatLemon。  
“有个绝对真实的消息——你们知道我从来不说假话，南太铉，噢，我们的坨，恋爱了。”  
他点击“发送”，然后退出twitter，切换至instagram，账号是“SOUTHTHTH”。  
这个账号有接近百万的跟随者，而following列表中却空无一人。  
他搜寻宋闵浩的帐号——他一直有偷偷关注他的instagram，看他的文身、画作——“REALLLLLMINO”，点击follow。  
宋闵浩现在是他的following列表里的唯一一人。  
——意义重大。  
南太铉放下手机，钻进被窝，准备抱着宋闵浩入睡。突然想到了什么，他又钻了出来，再次拿过手机打开twitter。  
账号是EatLemon。  
“Love don't know what distance is...I love you :) xx ”  
点击“发送”。  
他期待他的hugeboy1993明天会给予怎样的回复。  
关闭手机电源——这次真的要入睡了。  
他凑到宋闵浩耳畔，轻声说了一句“I love you”，然后钻进被窝，环住宋闵浩。  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ①Kris Van Assche，现任Dior Homme创意总监。  
> ②au Tennis Club de Paris，Dior Homme发布会举办地。  
> ③Hedi Slimane，曾任Dior Homme创意总监，偏爱纤细剪裁，Kris曾是他的助理。近期刚卸下Saint Laurent创意总监一职。
> 
> 因为上周六Dior Homme在香港开秀，所以突然想写一篇与男模有关的。  
> 法语盲表示au Tennis Club de Paris这个表达不知道是否准确……如有错误请指正。  
> 文中出现的三位男模，Timur Simakov、Jesper Trip和Mats van Snippenberg是真实存在的，是我喜欢的三位。尤其是Timur，中俄混血，一个文青，看到他时我总想起南太铉。  
> “滑着滑板去剧院的男孩”，这个是Kris Van Assche提出的，我忘了是哪季了……好像就是AW15？  
> “EatLemon”这个ID，“Eat”是太铉的“Tae”的倒序写法，“Lemon”则是改编自他喜欢的The Beatles里的John Lennon，因为连笔的话会容易将“Lennon”写得像“Lemon”。  
> 南太铉原本要翻唱给宋闵浩的歌，是Hunter Hayes的 _，他最后发的那句“Love don’t know what distance is…”是里面的一句歌词。_  
>  “Following”作标题，一是指宋闵浩如迷弟般追随南太铉，还追到了巴黎；二指EatLemon在宋闵浩的following列表中；三就是末尾南太铉instagram的following列表里只有宋闵浩一个；四就是“我一直跟随你”这种意思。  
> 宋闵浩更喜欢EatLemon身份的南太铉，不过他喜欢哪一个，喜欢的都是同一个人是吧，哈哈。
> 
>  
> 
> _Thanks for reading._


End file.
